Love me or Hate me
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: Trunks and Pan end up being alone in the ship for a hole year. The word Chaos is to little to describe what will happen. That's normal if we're talking about two troublemaker saiyans. Not just that Saiyan-hormones are in the air. Can they control them self's? Will love bloom between them or will they kill each-other? One thing is sure. The trouble's never end for this couple.
1. The start of a adventure

First chapter-The start of an adventure

Everything was great. Could his life get any better. All day staying in the office with out a way of escape. After finding out that he left the job to date some girls (sluts that care only for s** and his money or one-night stance) his mother has created an office Anti-Sayjan. No one could destroy this place. he couldn't leave. He was hopeless. Or so he thought...

Before his brain could understand what was happening he was in the air held by his so dear and lovable father " The Mighty Vegeta." The only thing he could do if he wanted to stay alive was to shut up and 'enjoy' the so called drive. After a minute he was standing before his mother Bulma Briefs. what's scary thought was her smirk. It was scarier than Vegeta's. Yeah, yeah Bulma Briefs is his mother. Lucky right... NOT. His mother can look like an angel but if you know her you know she is the exact opposite of an angel.

'Great what did i do to deserve this? W...' but my thoughts were interrupted by my mother.

"Trunks you have worked hard all this days so i will give you 1 year vacation. Congratulation your going to space. Not only that but you will be part of an adventure. You will search for the black dragon balls. Be proud that you were chosen. Before you think disobaying i'll make it clear. You can't escape from this. if you even try to do that you'll have a beautiful talk in the GR with your father. He misses thos talks so you know. You chose..." The devil... er my lovely mother said.

"Owch man that was harsh, i pity you... welllll bye." Goten said to me before slowly making his way to the exit. 'Ow no you don't if i go down you'll come with me' Trunks thought but he could't say nothing because Chichi beat him to it.

"Were do you think you are going young man?... GOTEN get your ass up here you will leave with trunks." Chichi said... screamed

"What mommmmmmmm i have a date tonight, and tomorrow and..." but he was interrupted before he went and told all his plans.

"GOTEN You'll go" Chichi said well... ordered

"YES MA'M" Goten replied horrified by his mother...

After a week- the day they will go to space

WITH PAN

'Yes they didn't notice me. Thank god. I will go to space yayyyyyy. Now lets get ready. Guys you sure will get a surprise when these space ship starts. Time to GO...Now how does this start. Ow the red button it's always the answer' Pan thought while punching the poor button.

MINWHILE WITH THE GUYS

"Were going now bye all of yo..."

**RING RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"HEHEHHEEHEH Sorry that's mine" said goten ( everyone sweat dropped )

"Goku lets go inside the ship Goten can come when he ends up the call" said trunks 'Like that will ever happen' he thought but didn't said nothing

"Okay hurry I'm HUNGRY"... Goku complained

"You just finished eating, how much can you eat" trunks asked while sweat-dropping. They had just entered the ship when suddenly the earth began to move and there was heard a deafening noise coming from the ship.

'Where have I heard this noise before... Oh no tell me that this isn't happening.' Trunks thought running to the controllers room with Goku close behind who was confused.

"What the hell is happening? Oh it's Pan... PAN what are you doing here? You just lunched the ship. Are you crazy? Turn it back. Do you know what you have done? Gohan will kill me. We need to go back... Now where are the keys."

" Wait trunks. We can't go back. "

" What are you doing here Pan ?" asked Goku

" heheheheh is a long story but the mesage is that i'll go with you guys. " replied Pan

"Oh no you won't. Now I'll turn the ship and ... Pan give me those keys" exclaimed Trunks

" I will go with you. If you want these get them"She finished the discussion by putting the key's in her T-shirt.

Seeing this trunks blushed

" Tell something Goku " prayed trunks .

"Mabe you thould het com hel " said Goku While eating a big sandwich . ( I don't know where he got that but hey we're talking about Goku here)

"What?" Asked Trunks and Pan while sweat-dropping 'am I the only grown up here... Oh yeah I AM.'

"I said:Maybe you should let her come with us" exclaimed Goku .

" But Goku Gohan would..." he started but he was ignored

" Yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I'll come with you" said Pan

"GOD... Why do you hate me why?"

" But i dont hate you Trunksiee " said Pan

" Pan… shut up "

Me:THAS ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS. PLESE RR. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. PLEASE (PUPPY DOG EYES) HEHEHEHEH JOKING

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT AFTER THREE DAYS I PROMISE. UNTIL THEN NIGHT


	2. Losing someone dear

Chapter : Losing someone dear

Trunks pov

Can anything go wrong. Well believe me it can. Having a girl living with you a week is troublesome let alone a hole year. I have to accept she is not like other girls. She wears different, behaves different, well she IS different. He had to accept he liked that about her.

She isn't superficial like other girls he is surrounded EVERYWHERE. That sort of happens when you are the president of CC.

But that girl would drive him crazy and he wasn't exaggerating, he really wasn't. This girl could make everyone crazy. She is loud, annoying and even if her life depended on that she really couldn't shut up. She just goes on and on like a parrot. She was here just for a week now and look at me. I'm distracted and a total mess. I can't get her out of my head but I don't know why?

Normal pov

His thoughts were interrupted by Goku. "Trunksssssss I'm hungry"

"(sight) Goku why are you telling me that go and eat something already" said trunks.

" Pan has put a no walk to kitchen rule. She says its her place and she will make the food if we clean, but if we don't she'll let us starve. I have to eat " Goku started complaining on and on. 'Where did he put all that food.' Thought trunks.

"well you ain't getting anything if you don't start cleaning. How can you live in such place, what are you pigs?" asked an annoyed pan.

"Pan just give him something already..." said… well more like orderd Trunks.

In that moment Pans seemed to notice him. The look in her eyes told him that if he said the wrong things he would be died meat.

Trunks stayed put scared that if he moved, Pan would have his head in a golden plate faster than he could imagine. She was just ¼ sayjan but she was Gohan's and Videl's daughter and don't forget chi chi's granddaughter.

"Well well boxer boy I didn't see you in there." Said pan.

Than a sound was heard. "It looks like we just found the firs Dragon ball." Informed Trunks

"Really that's so cool" said Pun jumping up and down.

Yeah finally earth I'm going to eattttt" exclaimed Goku.

-after landing-

"Where is that stupid ball/ we looked everywhere…" screamed pan

"Panny calm down we will find it"

After looking they found it a strange creature had it. It looked like a human but was gray had 2 eyes and was as scary as hell. They were about to take it but than the creature started speaking:

"I know what you want and why. I will give it to you with one condition." The creature said.

"And that is…What?" asked Pan.

"Firstly my name is Gondu and well I want you. You're pretty and different from other girls here. You're a part sayjan. And a female sayjan is pretty rear this days. I want you to be one of my slaves and bear my children in you" he stated bluntly. Pan looked surprised and scared but more of all he was offended.

How dared he say that. What did he thought she was… a whore? She went to hit him with all she had but before she could do that Truks and Goku had already beat her to it. They both looked mad even her super sweet grandpa looked like he wanted Gondu's blood in his hands.

But the most surprising thing was that Gondu wasn't hurt one bit.

"How dare you speak of Panny that way." Goku said shaking from anger.

They started fighting but soon Goku was getting tired but Gondu was as good as new. some people came and they started fighting in gondu's side.

"Trunks get Pan and get out of these planet. Go take the other Dragon balls. I will come after I'm done with him. Give me one of the small capsules saving ships." Said Goku "Trunks protect pan with all you have ok?"

"I promise" Trunks said

Trunks did exactly that he give the ship to goku and went to pan. She started screaming that she wouldn't go so trunks knocked her out. In her hand was the four star Dragon ball.

He went to the ship with pan and left.

-after 2 ours-

Pan woke up and found herself In her bed at the space ship. She run to the control room seeing trunks leave further and further from the planer.

"Trunks get back we have to go to grandpa we have to save him. Please" pleaded Pan" I can't lose grandpa all over again please Trunks"

Trunks went to Pan and hugged her. Now were just the two of them.

"shhh Pan calm down hell come back and if he doesn't we can always wish him back so don't cry he wouldn't want that. We have to concentrate to the other Dragon balls ok?" whispered Trunks

Pan nodded and stopped crying

"We have to find those Dragon balls I want my grandpa back Trunks and fast. I miss him." Said a teary Pan.

"I know Pan I know." Stated Trunks.

-after 1 week-

Trunks was closer than ever with Pan. She was still destroyed by what happened to her grandpa. She wished he was still alive. 'He was strong but could he survive that?' Was all she thought. Every night she saw nightmares with her grandpa. How she wished , she had been better with him. what if she never saw him again.

"Pan you have to get it together. He is strong, he is okay believe me. And I don't think he would like it if he had seen you now." Trunks said while hugging her

"Yeah but… What if he isn't? it was all my fault."

"That's not true." He said rising her chin so she could see him in the eye. "It's not your fault. You believe me right?" He asked

"Y-yeah, your right. Thanks" she said trying to weap her tears but Trunks beat her to it. They saw each-others in the eyes and it looked like they were lost to the others eyes. Than they started to come closer and closer when….

**_Wellllllllllll that is everybody love it-hate it please tell me what do you thing. What do you want to happen next you're ideas will be heard. Please Review please. The next chapter will come soon. promise _**


End file.
